Weight training tools, such as barbells and dumbbells, typically comprise a bar onto which weights are added, via holes in the center of the weights. The bars are at least partially comprised of iron content. The ability for a user to add and subtract weights provides the selectable mass of resistance sought by the user. Various forms of temporarily retaining the weights on the bars have been employed. Metal collars with a threaded bolt perpendicularly employed to clamp the collar onto the bar are among the forms of temporary retention devices. These metal collars can scar the bar and are typically weighty. A user must, therefore, figure the weight of two such assemblies, then add this to achieve the total weight lifted. Another collar assembly includes a heavy hinged collar with wing nut for tightening the collar around the bar, once the collar is hingedly assembled in place. Such assemblies usually include a material on the internal diameter of the device which is provided to resist slippage.
These materials are often inadequate against slippage and require that the collars be severely tightened. These collars, too, are weighty. Still other collars do not fully open but provide for temporary increase in diameter in order for the collar to be slid onto the bar, the collars then tightened. All of the above types of collars are, to most users, so weighty and clumsy that their use is often ignored, which can allow weights to slide out of position, changing the bar's center of mass, or even fully slide off, and thereby endanger a user or anyone proximal to use. When not in use, at the very least these heavy collars provide a storage problem and foot hazard. Other collars include springs which, when gripped, expand an internal diameter. Release of grip allows the internal diameter to decrease, thereby clamping the spring onto the bar. Among these and various other devices which temporarily retain slideable weights on bars, convenience, proper function, and aesthetics are significant considerations. Time involved in applying and removing weight retention devices is of considerable concern to users. An additional consideration is that many users have difficulty using the above devices, often due to arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, and other maladies of wrists and hands. The present apparatus provides an aesthetically pleasing, easy to use lightweight weight retention apparatus which does not require that anything be tightened, gripped, slid onto an end of the bar, or otherwise significantly manipulated in order to function.